Rei Hasekura
Rei Hasekura (支倉 令 Hasekura Rei) is a character of Maria-sama ga Miteru. She is Yoshino Shimazu's grande sœur, appears very tomboyish and 'bishonen' on the outside, but is in fact quite gentle despite her appearances. In the second novel, she admits that without Yoshino, her real self is just a weak, timid and lonely crybaby. She enjoys reading shojo novels, her favorite word is 'sincerity', and her hobby is sightseeing. She is involved in kendo, but obsessively cares about Yoshino (and often has to put up with Yoshino's mood swings) and prefers the domestic arts, like cooking, baking and sewing (the scarf and mittens Yoshino wears are all made by her). Personality Despite her boyish appearance, Rei is actually very girly as she likes to bake, cook, knit and any other girly things that the school does not know of but Yoshino Shimazu. When Yoshino and Rei filled a questionnaire for the Newspaper Club, Minako Tsukiyama and Mami Yamaguchi had thought that the answers were switched that the boyish hobbies like watching kendo, reading books of Ikenami Shoutaro, and such, which are Yoshino's answers, are actually Rei's hobbies. In line with this, the Newspaper Club had written a completely wrong issue of the Rosa Foetida en bouton and her soeur's personal info. The boyish hobbies were the actual answers of Yoshino and the girly hobbies are Rei's. This caused quite a shock even to Yumi Fukuzawa. It is shown in the series that Rei is obsessively caring and a worrywart about Yoshino. During her kendo tournament, she thinks of Yoshino. Even during her half-day date with Tanuma Chisato, she suddenly blurts out Yoshino's name to Chisato Tanuma, thinking it was Yoshino whom she's having a date with. With this, Yoshino points that Rei is also insensitive to others. Appearance Rei is a tall, boyish and cool looking girl in appearance yet she's feminine. She also won the Mr. Lilian of the school because of her bishounen looks. In her casual, she wears clothes that could make a person mistook her for a man. She could also be mistaken as Sei Satō in the later seasons because of their almost the same hairstyle and look. Despite having a boyish look, Rei is a very beautiful young woman with a short blond hair and brown eyes. Relationships Yoshino Shimazu Rei and Yoshino are cousins in reality despite of them being soeurs. Meaning, that she and Yoshino have been together for a long time. As shown in the series, Rei is obsessively caring to Yoshino and does anything for her. She usually pampers Yoshino, making herself like a knight and a servant to her, but Yoshino dislikes being dependent to her. Eriko Torii Eriko is Rei's grande soeur. There wasn't much conversation of Rei and Eriko in the series but it seems that Rei follows anything that Eriko will say. In the 1st season, after rejecting the Newspapers Club's proposal of Valentine's Day event, Rei told Yoshino that arguing with Rosa Foetida will only lead into nothing so she forfeits and follows Eriko's request. Eriko chose Rei as her soeur because she might get something to see anything interesting to happen. Trivia *Her name 'Rei ' (令) means "order". *Rei is called Mr. Lillian because of her masculine appearance. * In the fourth season, Rei says that due to "unexpected events", she has a ten year-old boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:Yamayurikai